יהדות נאפולי
החץ על בית הכנסת של העיר Via Capella Vecchia.31 +39 081 764 3480 ‏ thumb|ימין|335 px|ביקור בבית הכנסת היהודי בנאפולי - מאי 2014 ביקורים בבית הכנסת La Comunità ebraica effettua visite guidate per i turisti che si trovano a Napoli, nei giorni di apertura della segreteria (lunedì – mercoledì – venerdì dalle 9.30 alle 12.00). Per i gruppi e le scolaresche è necessaria la prenotazione telefonando al numero 0817643480 o scrivendo a napoliebraica@gmail.com. Costo 3 euro a persona. Gratuito per gli insegnanti. * 150 שנה לקהילת נאפולי התגלו שרידי בתי הכנסת העתיקים בנפולי זהות והיסטוריה - נאפולי, בית הכנסת העתיק עכשיו מחדש thumb|350px|ימין| napoliLa נוכחות יהודית בעיר נאפולי זיכרון עתיק; אוכלוסייתה בוודאי די רבה, שכן התגוררו באזורים עירוניים יותר. הקבוצה הראשונה התיישבו Vicus Iudaeorum, לימים ויקו Spogliamorti וכיום המכונה ויקו לימונצ'לו, ליד פורטה סן ג'נארו, נוספו באזור המכונה מזלג עם השם של ג'ודקה העתיקה ועל אזור השער החדש Patrizzano שנקרא ג'ודקה חדש אשר, החל הרמפות של סן Marcellino, הוא נמתח כמעט Amore הפיאצה ניקולה של היום כדי להגיע אל הצד הדרומי של חומת הים. ג'ודקה פורטה נובה הייתה מתלכדת סביב המאה השביעית; האזור היה מחובר בכיכר הנילוס, כבר בתקופה הרומית הייתה מיושבת על ידי אנשים ממוצא אסיאתי. זה בעיר הזאת שהיהודים נפוליטנית נתן נכונותם להגן על חלק מהקירות בעת המצור על בליסריו לעיר 537 לספירה, סביר להניח כי בתחום האורבני הזה היו בתים בנייני הקהילה. במסמך של 984 הוא מוזכר בנוכחות הכנסה סמוכה בשירותים ציבוריים למרגלות עליית Monterone, כלומר הרמפות של Saint Marcellin, ליד חומת העיר אל הים: מכאן אנו יכולים להסיק כי בית ההכנסה הזה היה אמור להיות מקום תפילה בימי קדם, מאז החקיקה הביזנטית הניתנים מן המאה החמישית אסור לבנות בתי כנסת חדשים. ישנם רמזים רבים לזהות ההכנסה הזה אל תוך הכנסייה הנוכחית של קראון סנט קתרין Thorn, פעם בשם סנט המרי של הטיהור. תפיסת הקהילה היהודית הגיעו ב -1290, כאשר בית הכנסת הגדול של העיר נאפולי הפכה הכנסייה אימצה את השם של סנט קתרין Thorn קראון או, כפי שהוא נקרא על ידי העם, כנסיית "zizza", כמו על חזית הוצב מזרקה, עדיין באתרה, שממנה שדיה של בתולת הים Partenope משתפך מים ממעיין, אותו אחד שהזינו המקווה, מקווה טהרה כנסת זה בתוך הבניין, לשימושם הבלעדי של הנשים. כפי שנראה, שרידי המקווה עדיין אפשר להבחין בהן בתוך הבניין. בית הכנסת הישן הוסב בית החניכים, שבו האסירים היו נשים יהודיות להמרה לנצרות. בשנת 1500 הפנימייה הנשית הזה, המכונה "בנות קתרינה הקדושה", על פי החלטת Viceroy דון פדרו דה טולדו הועברה לבית החולים של מורכבות אליגיוס הקדוש בכיכר השוק. סנט קתרין Thorn כתר ג'ודקה נשמר ההיבט החריג של המבנה הפנימי שלה, לפחות כמו כנסייה קתולית. למעשה, הוא עדיין מזהה עקבות של המקווה בתוך מלבני צנוע בגודלו בתחתית סביבת התווך היחיד בצד הימין. הסביבה היא מתחת למפלס הרצפה של הבניין, הצגת שלושה צעדים, מה שנותר מן הרמפה טנק לשימוש על ידי במקווה, כמעט המחתרת לחלוטין אם כי עדיין לזיהוי; על הקיר האחורי ומעל הטנק יש שתי תעלות ששימשו תקשור מי גשמים. בתוך הבניין ישנם שני חדרים בצד ammezzate שבדרך כלל בבתי הכנסת העתיקים היו לשימושם הבלעדי של נשים, אשר יכול לבצע את התפילה בנפרד מגברים, בלי שיראו אותו. היו נשי גישה לחלק שמור להם דרך כניסה משני קירות כיום (ושעדיין היה גלוי כאשר הסקר הראשון נעשה בשנת 2014 עם Bahbout רב Scialom) וגרם מדרגות צרות כנראה בעידן עכשווי, כי הוא הביא לחדרים שבאה לאחר הפונקציה ליטורגית היא מקווה, בלי עיניים חטטניות יכול להבחין בהם. בית ההכנסה יש תכנית רבועה, והוא לגשת דרך גרם מדרגות הארוכות אשר נמצאות מתחת למפלס הרחוב. תכונה זו קיימת גם בבתי כנסת אחרים בימי קדם, כמו בבית הכנסת בפראג של 1270, בית הכנסת "ישן-חדש", נחשב העתיקים באירופה: זה למלא פרק מכתבי הקודש שבו כתוב "ממעמקי האדמה הם קמו תפילות אל רוב הגבוה ... מהמעמקים אני בוכה לך, הו אלוהים; לורד, לשמוע את הקול שלי ... "(תהילים 129). בפורטל כתובת עברית עתיקה, עכשיו כמעט נשחק לגמרי, אולי באותו התכוון Ferrorelli בפרסומו על יהודי בדרום איטליה. בשנות ה -80, כאשר התלמידים לעסוק במחקר שלי כדי לראות אם היו עדיין עקבות של נוכחות יהודית בנאפולי, האותיות היו עדיין גלוי (גם לקחתי את התמונות) אבל לצערי עם חלוף הזמן שאבד. בית ההכנסה בקראון הכנס הוא בעל חשיבות הסטורית גדולה, כמו האשכנזים שבאו מאירופה ביותר העתיקים שומרים המבנה המקורי שלהם הם רק שתיים, הוא 1200: זה של פראג, הישן-החדש השול, וכי טראני, מ כמה שנים חזרו הקהילה היהודיה. עבודתי שואפת להדגיש את החשיבות ההיסטורית האדריכלי של המבנה נראה שבית הכנסת העתיק ביותר באירופה. כזה היסטוריות טובות ביותר מחזקת את הדימוי של נאפולי כעיר של אמנות בין הראשונים באירופה ומדגיש את Excel בעמידות של האתרים ההיסטוריים של נאפולי, אפילו למרות פעילות סיסמית חזקה באזור. אבל הכנסייה של קראון סנט קתרין Thorn לא היה האתר היחיד בבית הכנסת הזה. בשנת 1153 בניו היהודים Achisamaq של et מארי Munde קונים מהמנזר של סן Marcellino שני Patrizzano המקומי באזור תמורת 4 בושל הקרקע ממוקמת Vicus Iudaeorum (ויקו לימונצ'לו) עם הכח להשתיל בית כנסת קטן בית מדרש , כלומר בית ספר רבני. לאורך 1,200 יהודים אחרים המשיכו להתיישב באזור זה. ביניהם הם השתכנו 1246 תפוחי כהן ורעייתו רגינה עם ילדיהם אברהם, Gaudio ומסנן: This family הבנוי על החשבון במקווה להשתמש ההכנסה. הנחות נשארות תיעוד היסטורי, כפי שהם היו ממוקמים מול כנסיית סן רנאטו בבסיס הרמפות של סן Marcellino; הכנסייה הייתה שקועה מאוחר יותר על ידי מנזר סן Marcellino כשזה הורחב בשנת 1500. בית ההכנסה הקטן היא תכנית מרובע והאדריכלות שלה היא פשוטה מאוד; דלת שיש היא התקופה הרומית מרמזת על השימוש החוזר של הקיים חומר באתר או שיקום של מבנה של תקופה זו, למעשה בתחום זה נמצא מבנה רומי רב שרידים מן בין a.e.v. המאה הראשונה ובמחצית הראשונה של המאה הראשונה i.v. בית ההכנסה הוא מצופה על ידי עכשווי מקומי, עכשיו קפה, שבו יש מפעל מלבני, כביכול המקום שנועד בית המדרש. מקומיים מתוך דלת טוף גרם מדרגות צרות לחדר להלן, אשר נראה כמו חדר מלבני מחולק לשני חלקים על ידי קשת טוף. הראשון היה בשימוש על ידי נשים להתכונן האמבטיה; בוודאי הצעדים בהם הרפואיות המאושרות הסעיף השני מעבר לקשת, כמו בחדר לשעבר היה צריך להיות ברמה נמוכה יותר של הזרם, להתמלא ובהמשך עם חומרים הנובעות הריגת הבניינים הסמוכים לכיכר של פורטה חדשות במהלך עבודות השיפוץ. כל זה אינו מאפשר לנו להבין אם במקווה כללה ברכה מלבנית גדולה או בין שנכחו אמבטיות בודדות שונות, כמו במקווה נמצאת סירקיוז. באשר ליוזמה שמקדמת אותי לשובו של בית הכנסת העתיק, כנסיית סנט קתרין קראון Thorn, הכל התחיל בפגישה פרטית שהתקיימה בפברואר 2012 ב נאפולי בחצרים של קוריה, כולל אז הרב הראשי Scialom Bahbout והקרדינל Crescenzio Sepe, מציג את עצמי. מאוחר יותר, בביקורו הקהילה היהודית, הקרדינל אישר את נכונות של הכנסייה להחזיר את הרכוש בהשאלה לשימוש לקהילה. סייר משה d'Avino, קהילות יהודיות חבר המועצה של נאפולי יהדות איטליה, יוני 2016 * המקור Identità e storia – Napoli, l’antica sinagoga ora riscoperta napoliLa presenza ebraica nella città di Napoli è di antica memoria; la sua popolazione doveva essere alquanto consistente, dal momento che risiedeva in più aree cittadine. Al primo nucleo stabilitosi in vicus iudaeorum, denominato successivamente vico Spogliamorti e attualmente conosciuto come vico Limoncello, nei pressi di Porta San Gennaro, si aggiungevano l’area di Forcella conosciuta col toponimo di Giudecca Vecchia e la zona di Patrizzano a Porta Nuova denominata Giudecca Nuova che, partendo dalle rampe di San Marcellino, si estendeva fin quasi all’odierna piazza Nicola Amore per raggiungere verso sud la cinta muraria lato mare. La giudecca di Porta Nuova venne costituendosi intorno al VII secolo; la zona era collegata a piazzetta Nilo, che già nel periodo romano era abitata da genti di origine asiatica. È proprio in quest’area cittadina che gli ebrei napoletani diedero la loro disponibilità a difendere una parte della cinta muraria durante l’assedio posto da Belisario alla città nel 537 e.v., molto probabilmente proprio perché in quest’area urbana vi erano le abitazioni e gli edifici comunitari. In un documento del 984 viene menzionata la presenza di una sinagoga attigua a un bagno pubblico ai piedi dell’altura di Monterone, ossia le rampe di San Marcellino, in prossimità della cinta muraria presso il mare: da ciò possiamo dedurre che questa sinagoga doveva essere un luogo di culto già in epoca antica, dato che la normativa bizantina prevedeva fin dal secolo V il divieto di costruire nuove sinagoghe. Molti sono gli indizi per identificare questa sinagoga nell’attuale chiesa di Santa Caterina Spina Corona, conosciuta un tempo come Santa Maria della Purificazione. La confisca alla comunità ebraica avvenne nel 1290, quando la Sinagoga Grande della città di Napoli venne trasformata in chiesa prendendo il nome di Santa Caterina Spina Corona o, come veniva chiamata dal popolino, la chiesa delle “zizze”, in quanto sulla facciata venne posta una fontana, ancora in situ, dalla quale dai seni della sirena Partenope sgorgava l’acqua di una sorgente, la stessa che alimentava il mikveh, il bagno rituale presente all’interno dell’edificio sinagogale, ad uso esclusivo delle donne. Come vedremo, i resti del mikveh sono ancora riconoscibili all’interno dell’edificio. L’antica sinagoga fu trasformata in casa per catecumeni, in cui venivano recluse le donne ebree convertende al cristianesimo. Nel 1500 questo educandato femminile, noto con il nome di “figliole di Santa Caterina”, per volontà del viceré Don Pedro da Toledo fu spostato nell’ospedale del complesso di Sant’Eligio presso piazza Mercato. Santa Caterina Spina Corona alla Giudecca ha mantenuto nel tempo l’aspetto inusuale della sua struttura interna, almeno come chiesa cattolica. Infatti sono da riconoscere ancora le tracce del mikveh in un ambiente rettangolare di modeste dimensioni posto in fondo all’unica navata e alla sua destra. L’ambiente è al di sotto del piano di calpestio dell’edificio, presentando tre gradini, ciò che resta dell’antica rampa della vasca ad uso di mikveh, quasi interamente interrata anche se ancora ben riconoscibile; sulla parete in fondo e al di sopra della vasca sono presenti due condotti che servivano per incanalare l’acqua piovana. All’interno dell’edificio sono presenti due stanze laterali ammezzate che normalmente nelle sinagoghe più antiche erano ad uso esclusivo delle donne, che potevano seguire la preghiera separatamente dagli uomini, senza essere viste. Le donne accedevano alla parte loro riservata attraverso un ingresso secondario attualmente murato (ma che era ancora visibile quando è stato fatto il primo sopralluogo del 2014 insieme al rav Scialom Bahbout) e una stretta scala probabilmente di epoca coeva, che le portavano sia alle stanze da cui seguivano la funzione liturgica sia al mikveh, senza che occhio indiscreto potesse notarle. La sinagoga si presenta di pianta quadrata e vi si accede attraverso la lunga rampa di scale che è al di sotto del livello della strada. Questa caratteristica si trova anche in altre sinagoghe di epoca antica, come nella sinagoga di Praga del 1270, la Shul “Vecchionuova”, considerata la più antica d’Europa: questo per adempiere a un passo delle scritture dove viene detto “dalle profondità della terra si alzeranno le preghiere verso l’altissimo … dal profondo a te grido o Signore; Signore ascolta la mia voce…” (salmo 129). Sul portale un’antica iscrizione in ebraico, ormai quasi completamente erosa, forse la stessa cui faceva riferimento il Ferrorelli nella sua pubblicazione sugli ebrei dell’Italia meridionale. Negli anni ’80, quando studente iniziai le mie ricerche per verificare se ancora esistevano tracce dell’antica presenza ebraica a Napoli, le lettere erano ancora visibili (scattai pure delle foto) ma purtroppo con il passare del tempo sono andate perse. La sinagoga di Spina Corona è di grande importanza storica, in quanto le sinagoghe d’Europa più antiche che hanno conservato la loro struttura originaria sono solo due, ed entrambe del 1200: quella di Praga, la Shul Vecchionuova, e quella di Trani, da pochi anni restituita alla Comunità ebraica. Il mio lavoro vuole mettere in luce l’importanza storica e architettonica dell’edificio sinagogale che sembrerebbe il più antico d’Europa. Un tale bene storico rinforza maggiormente l’immagine di Napoli come città d’arte tra le prime in Europa ed evidenzia il primeggiare nella durata dei siti storici di Napoli, a dispetto persino della forte sismicità della zona. Ma la chiesa di Santa Caterina Spina Corona non era il solo sito sinagogale presente nell’area. Nel 1153 l’ebreo Achisamaq figlio di Marie et Munde acquistò dal convento di San Marcellino due locali nella zona di Patrizzano in cambio di 4 moggi di terra ubicati in vicus iudaeorum (vico Limoncello) con la facoltà di impiantare una piccola sinagoga e un Bet Midrash, ossia una scuola rabbinica. Per tutto il 1200 altri ebrei continuarono a stabilirsi in questa zona. Tra essi presero residenza nel 1246 Mele Sacerdote e sua moglie Regina con i loro figli Abramo, Gaudio e Scolo: questa famiglia fece costruire a sue spese un mikveh a uso della sinagoga. Dei locali è rimasta una traccia storica, in quanto erano ubicati di fronte alla chiesetta di San Renato alla base delle rampe di San Marcellino; la chiesetta venne successivamente assorbita dal complesso monastico di San Marcellino quando venne ampliato nel 1500. La piccola sinagoga si presenta a pianta quadrata e la sua struttura architettonica è quanto mai semplice; il portale marmoreo è di periodo romano e fa supporre il riutilizzo del materiale esistente in loco o il riadattamento di una struttura di quel periodo, infatti in questa zona sono stati ritrovati molti reperti di edilizia romana databili tra il I secolo a.e.v. e la prima metà del I secolo e.v. La sinagoga è fiancheggiata da un locale coevo, oggi adibito a caffè, che si presenta a pianta rettangolare, presumibilmente il luogo adibito al Bet Midrash. Dall’interno del locale una stretta scalinata in tufo porta all’ambiente sottostante, che si presenta come una sala rettangolare divisa in due sezioni da un arco di tufo. La prima era utilizzata dalle donne per prepararsi al bagno; sicuramente dei gradini permettevano il passaggio alla seconda sezione aldilà dell’arco, in quanto la sala anticamente doveva trovarsi ad un livello più basso dell’attuale, per essere successivamente riempita con i materiali di risulta provenienti dall’abbattimento degli edifici adiacenti alla piazza di Porta Nuova durante i lavori di risanamento. Tutto questo non ci permette di comprendere se il mikveh consistesse in una grande vasca rettangolare o se invece fossero presenti diverse vasche singole, come nel mikveh ritrovato a Siracusa. Per quanto concerne l’iniziativa da me promossa per la restituzione dell’antica sinagoga, la chiesa di Santa Caterina Spina Corona, tutto è partito da un incontro privato avvenuto nel febbraio 2012 a Napoli nei locali della Curia, tra l’allora rabbino capo Scialom Bahbout e il cardinale Crescenzio Sepe, presente io stesso. Successivamente, nella sua visita alla Comunità ebraica, il cardinale aveva affermato la disponibilità da parte della Chiesa a restituire il bene in comodato d’uso alla Comunità. Ciro Moses d’Avino, Consigliere Comunità ebraica di Napoli Italia Ebraica, giugno 2016 מיקום הרובע היהודי העתיק via giudecca vecchia * עוד פרטים באתר הקהילה thumb|ימין|200px|רחוב היהודים בעת העתיקה Napoli. Vicolo Limoncello già Vicus Iudeorum [http://www.ucei.it/giornatadellacultura/gallery.asp המקור - אתר הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה לכבוד יום התרבות האירופאי 2011] ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת בנפולי - ויקישיתוף thumb|ימין|240px|ארון הקודש [http://www.ucei.it/giornatadellacultura/gallery.asp אתר הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה לכבוד יום התרבות האירופאי ] thumb|ימין|160px|מנורה [http://www.ucei.it/giornatadellacultura/gallery.asp אתר הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה לכבוד יום התרבות האירופאי ] thumb|300px|ימין| (בתמונה צ'ארלס Soria וגסטון. היה החנות הראשונה בעיר של הקלדה ומכונת כתיבה) צו Dall'infamante של גירוש שהונפק על ידי השליטים הספרדיים לניצוץ שבא להאיר שלוש מאות שנה מאוחר יותר, הודות למשפחת רוטשילד, הסיוט הנאצי-הפשיסטי לפרויקטים חדשים לעתיד. לצייר רדיוס גדול של התערוכה La Comunità Ebraica di Napoli, 1864 – 2014: "הקהילה היהודית של נאפולי, 1864 - 2014: 150 שנים של ההיסטוריה", שנפתחה יום רביעי, נובמבר 12 בנאפולי (המושב הוא סמלי של Biblioteca Nazionale) עם התמיכהPresidenza della Repubblica e il patrocinio della Regione Campania, dell’Unione delle Comunità Ebraiche Italiane e della Fondazione Beni Culturali Ebraici. Curata da Giancarlo Lacerenza del Centro di Studi Ebraici L’Orientale, - See more at: http://moked.it/blog/2014/11/07/napoli-150-anni-di-vita-ebraica-in-mostra/#sthash.UiUYwgLP.dpuf . אוצרת: ג'אנקרלו לייסי של המרכז ללימודי יהדות המזרחית, התערוכה - בתערוכה לאחר מכן יתקיים בגנזך המדינה (ינואר 14 - פבואר 28) - שפותח עבור אזורי נושא ונפתח עם תערוכה של ליטורגית ושונות מודפסת תיעוד שלוקח אותנו מן המאה החמש עשרה עד בואם לעיר של משפחת הבנקאים המפורסמות שבו יש, בשנת 1821, תחילת תחייה יהודית אמיתית. הם היו למעשה רוטשילד לקחת ראשונה לחכור את המקום בויה הקפלה Vecchia, שבו הוא עדיין בית לבית הכנסת ומצא בית חולים בפורט עברית Posillipo. הלוחות הבאים עולים במקום חיים התרבותיים ודתיים של הקהילה (שהוקמו באופן רשמי בשנת 1864) יחד עם המיזמים מסחריים הגדולים של גיבוריו: il primo negozio in città di battitura e scrittura a macchina The Empire, della famiglia Soria, la prima sala cinematografica di Mario Recanati, la Fabbrica di Biancheria Finissima Salvadore Campagnano, il Setificio Sinigallia, la ditta Samia o la Pace Cagli. Rilievo viene inoltre dato ai documenti sulla famiglia Ascarelli con riferimento particolare alla figura di Giorgio, fondatore nel 1926 dell’Associazione Calcio Napoli. - See more at: http://moked.it/blog/2014/11/07/napoli-150-anni-di-vita-ebraica-in-mostra/#sthash.UiUYwgLP.dpuf החנות הראשונה בעיר של הקלדה וכתיבת מכונה האימפריה, משפחת Soria, הקולנוע הראשון מריו רקנאטי, במפעל של פשתן עדין מאוד מחנות סלבדור, Sinigallia מפעל המשי, חברת סמיה או השלום Cagli. דגש ניתן גם למסמכים בAscarelli עם התייחסות מיוחדת לדמותו של ג'ורג ', מייסד בשנת 1926 של אגודת Calcio Napoli המשפחה. פעולה זו פותחת את הפרק הכואב של החוקים הגזעניים של השואה ולהגיע לאתחול מחדש לאחר מלחמה קשה ואת התפקיד שמלא הקהילה, בתקופה אחרונה יותר, כפי שהם עפים התפרצויות של תחייה יהודית לדרך בדרום. "תערוכה זו היא שיאו של תהליך שהחל בשנה שעברה עם ביקורו של הנשיא נפוליטנו וילת Pignatelli לרגל החגיגות של יום תרבות יהודית באירופה. תודה לד"ר לייסי לאיכות והאינטנסיביות של עבודתו. התוצאה שמתקבלת היא אכן מצוינת, עם העזרה של המתנדבים שסייעו, "אומר presidente della Comunità ebraica Pierluigi Campagnano. וגם יועץ הקהילה nche il consigliere UCEI Sandro Temin. המקור:asasmulevichmoked - See more at: http://moked.it/blog/2014/11/07/napoli-150-anni-di-vita-ebraica-in-mostra/#sthash.UiUYwgLP.dpuf (7 נובמבר 2014) כללי יהדות נפולי היא בת 160 נפש בעיר. בנפולי נמצאת הקהילה היהודית היחידה בדרום איטליה בטארני, הנחשבת לשלוחה של קהילת נפולי, יש יהודים בודדים. הקהילה הנוכחית נוסדה בשנת 1864 על ידי בן משפחת רוטשילד שהקים נציגות בנקאית למשפחתו בעיר. בני המשפחה וצוות עובדי הבנק היו הבסיס לחידוש החיים היהודיים בעיר. זאת, לאחר שבשנת 1541 שגורשות מדרום איטליה, סיציליה וסרדיניה, בעקבות גירוש ספרד. היום יש לקהילה יחסים טובים עם האוכלוסייה המקומית, יחד עם זאת, על קירות מבנה בית הכנסת נכתבים לעיתים ביטויים אנטישמיים. הרב הראשון של הקהילה היה בנימינו הרטום ( Beniamino Artom di Asti) ממשפחת הרטום מהעיר אסטי בפיימונטה. האחרון היה בראשית המאה Pierpaolo Pinhas Punturello. קהילת נפולי בחרה ברב Umberto Avraham Piperno כרבה של יהדות נפולי, המכהן גם כרב ליהודי דרום איטליה. הוא יכנס לחפקידו ב-1 ינואר 2015. הוא בן 53, הוסמך לרבנות ב: Collegio Rabbinico ברומא. היה הרב של יהודי טריאסטה. נסע לארצות- הברית. שם למד Yeshiva University.בישיבה אוניברסיטי וכיהן כרב של הקהילה Sephardic Congregation מוקד פורטל יהודי איטליה ראו גם:sullam - בטאון יהודי נאפולי באתר פרטים על יהדות סיציליה, יהדות פוליה ויהדות קלבריה. בית הכנסת הקומה הראשונה של בית הכנסת של הקהילה היהודית הקטנה של נפולי, נחנכה בשנת 1864 בזכות התמיכה של הברון קלר אדולף רוטשילד. בכניסה הנוכחית לבית הכנסת שני לוחות זכרון משיש : האחד, לזכר היהודים שנספו בשואה, והשני לזכר דריו אסרליי (Dario Ascarelli), נשיא הקהילה בתחילת המאה ה-20, שתרם להשלמת רכישת המבנה. בית הכנסת של נפולי שוחזר בשנת 1992 הייתה הודות לסיוע ממשלתי. בבית הכנסת מתקיימות תפילות רק בשבת ובמועדי ישראל, לעיתים קרובות ללא מניין. מתקבל סיוע דתי - בעזרת רב צבאי - מהבסיסים האמריקאיים בסביבות העיר. תולדות הקהילה thumb|336px|ימין|באדיבות Courtesy of Giancarlo Lacerenza של [[Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana, שבויה יהודיה משוחררת בת 25 שנה מירושלים - נמצאה ליד נפולי - מהמאה הראשונה לספירה - משבויי טיטוס - הכתובת כאן: solo l'iscrizione, al Museo Archeologico Nazionale]] יהודים הגיעו לנפולי כבר במאה ה-1. עדות לכך, אנדרטה שנמצאה בסביבות העיר, לזכרה של אַ‏סְטֶ‏ר מירושלים Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana, שבויה יהודיה משוחררת בת 25 שנה מירושלים ( ראה המצבה משמאל) . מוצגת היום בהמוזיאון הלאומי לארכאולוגיה של נאפולי. אזכור לנוכחות היהודים בסביבות העיר, בנמל פּ‏וּ‏טיאוֹ‏לי ‏‏‏היום פוצואלי (Pozzuoli) צפונית מנפולי‏, מוזכר על-ידי פאולוס התרסי המספר כי בשנת 63 לספירה מצא שם מספר רב של אחים - הכינוי שייחד ליהודים, אוהדי הנצרות After one day, the south wind blowing, we came the second day to Puteoli, Where, finding brethren. המקור: "(Acts 28:13, 14)". אולי רמז לכך הוא במימצא הארכאולוגי שנחשף בחורבות פומפי כתובת בפחם ובה נחרט" סדום ועמורה". פרופ' Giancarlo Lacerenza מנפולי זיהה את היישוב היהודי בעיר המכונה Vicus Iudaeorum (האזור היהודי) dell'Anticaglia באזורים di Forcella ו-Portanova. באזור היה מבנה משנת 1002, כנראה בית כנסת. בשנת 1153 קיים מסמך המזכיר את הקמתו של בית הכנסת. http://fuoridalghetto.blogosfere.it/2008/06/la-sinagoga-di-napoli.html. בשנת 1159 עבר במקום הנוסע היהודי בנימין מטודלה ומצא בעיר 500 נפש. גירוש היהודים (תרגום אוטומטי של הרשימה מטה) לפני חמש מאות שנה, 23 נובמבר 1510, שהותקנו Raimondo למלך דה קרדונה הגזירה של גירוש יהודי ממלכת נאפולי. חמש מאות שנה מאוחר יותר, ועידה בינלאומית בחסות המרכז ללימודי היהדות באוניברסיטה של נאפולי "L'Orientale בחסות הקהילה היהודית של נאפולי UCEI משחזר את האירוע, היום ומחר, ב Palazzo ב דרך Chiatamone du Mesnil, חוקרים עשרה מאיטליה, בריטניה וישראל. גירוש היהודים פגעו אלפי אנשים על דרום איטליה כולה, בעיקר להשפיע על קבוצות אוכלוסייה פגיעות: משפחות בלבד מסוגלים לשלם בכל שלושת אלפים דוקטים השנה היה למעשה לשהות. בתוך כמה שנים, ואולם, אפילו הניצולים נאלצו לעזוב או להיות משולבת את דתה לנצרות הקתולית. התוכנית עכשיו דיווחים בלידה וגנר, הרקטור של המזרח, גדי dell'UCEI Piperno ומורים לייסי ג 'אנקרלו' סקו לוקרציה. בעקבות התערבות של ברכה גדי Piperno מחלקת החינוך והתרבות של איגוד הקהילות היהודיות האיטלקי: "אני כאן כדי להביא לכם את הברכות של איגוד הקהילות היהודיות האיטלקי, תודה מעומק הלב על המוסד המארח שלנו ובמיוחד פרופסורים Lucrezi לייסי לארגון כנס זה נפלא. גירוש היהודים מספרד, בסיציליה ולאחר מכן בדרום איטליה היה פצע עמוק אל העולם היהודי, אבל זה היה אותו דבר בדרום איטליה. עבור היהודים שחיו במקומות אלה, הגירוש גרם מוות, גלות, נאלץ המרה, או המושרה לפחות. תופעת האנוסים, היהדות היא היסטוריה של סבל, של זהות מפוצלת, סיפור של אנשים שהיו להם להראות מה הם לא היו בחוץ ו להיות עצמם רק ארבעת הקירות של ביתם. ולמרות משפחות רבות אינן מסוגלות להעביר במשך אלף שנה וחצי, תוך סיכון חייהם, שברי היקר של החיים היהודיים הימנעות להטמעה הסופית. מדרום אובדן של המרכיב היהודי יש משמעות עקירת חלק חשוב של הזהות התרבותית שלהם. דו קיום של קבוצות אתניות שונות, תרבויות שונות, דתות שונות עשו את הארץ הזאת מקום של תרבות האירוח, ושגשוג. הניסיון לכפות על יצירת תרבות הדת מונוליטי נקטה דרום כי משהו נוסף שהיה בימי הביניים, וכי עשה את זה צומת דרכים יוצאת דופן ביחסים בין מזרח למערב. היום, בעידן הגלובליזציה להשתמש אחריות של טכנולוגיות התקשורת החדשות, אנו עומדים מול סכנה חדשה או מגמת סטנדרטיזציה של מגמות קלישאות התנהגותיים אובדן של זהות תרבותית מסוימת. מגמה זו עשויה להיות במובנים מסוימים מסוכנים יותר בניסיון ידי החברה נאלצה להסיר כמה פרוסות של זהות. בקרוב נחגוג את חג מזכירה Chanuccà של רגע היסטורי ספציפי מאוד. בזמנו של אנטיוכוס אפיפנס, את התרבות ההלניסטית מימשה פיתוי קטלני גם בתוך החברה היהודית. אף אחד לא יצא פיזית להשמיד את העם היהודי, אבל המטרה היתה קולוניזציה תרבותית. על פי חוקרים רבים זה היה אחד מאותם רגעים שבהם העם היהודי יש יותר הכחדה, משום שהם רצו את הסיכון של אובדן הספציפיות שלהם בעולם השואף סטנדרטיזציה תרבותית. היהדות עם קובץ מצורף שלה מסורת עתיקה, עם החינוך שלה חינוך חובה עבור החברה התרופה רבת עוצמה כדי נטיות כאלה. איגוד הקהילות היהודית האיטלקית, בחסות האירוע המיוחד הזה ואת הנוכחות של שני הנציבים של הדירקטוריון, הוא כאן היום כדי לראות את הנחישות כדי להבטיח כי נישואין בין דרום היהדות מגלה מחדש שורשים עתיקים שלה. זה מסע לקחנו על עצמנו במשך כמה שנים עם כמה תוצאות מצוינות. אני רוצה להזכיר כאן כדוגמה את יום התרבות של אירופה היהודית בשנת 2009 אשר היה כמנהיג שלה בפסטיבל הבא נגבה טראני (בתרגום דרומה) אשר ראתה את השתתפותם של יותר מ 12 000 אנשים סמינר מעמיק marranesimo שהתקיימה בחודש מאי האחרון. בשנים האחרונות הקמנו על מזכר הבנות עם אזור של סיציליה לקידום ותמיכה עבור פעילויות תרבות, שימור והגנה על שיתוף פעולה אמנותי מונומנטלית עם אוניברסיטאות ועוד. דרום הוא עשיר נוכחות יהודית עתיקה גדולה. Giudecche, בתי קברות, בתי כנסת, מקוואות. אבל זה לא על שרידי שעלינו למקום יותר תשומת לב. היום יש לנו כמה סימנים חשובים של התעוררות מאזורים שונים של דרום, מתוך ההריסות של היהדות בגלות, אך הסתיר גם, מוסווה, כמעט נחנק שמתו אבל לא באופן קבוע. הדבר המדהים כמעט אחרי כל הזמן הזה, אבל באזורים בעולם בהם יושם הגירוש של 1492, יש לנו כמה דוגמאות של התשואה גבוהה פרופיל ליהדות של קהילות שלמות. אנחנו לוקחים את ההובלה יוזמות חינוכיות ותרבותיות, וכן גם בקשת השתתפותנו האירועים מאורגנים על ידי רשויות מקומיות שונות. זה אתגר לא קל, אבל אנחנו מודעים לכך היום יותר מתמיד הוא הזמן המתאים לתקן את ההפרה התעוררה 500 שנה לפני וצור מחדש את הקשר העמוק שבו הוא דרום כי היהודים צייר יתרונות עצומים בעבר. צירוף מקרים מעניין. בשבת האחרונה קראנו בבתי הכנסת על המעבר התנ"ך שבו יעקב ועשיו להיפגש שוב אחרי כל כך הרבה שנים, ואחריו ההפרדה גרמה לסכסוך. ערב החששות היו רבים, זמן רב כבר לקראת האירוע, אבל בסופו של דבר זה נגמר עם חיבוק גדול את מינויו של סוף מסלול, בזמנים שונים, עם כבישים שונים, אך על פי המורים ראש לירושלים בסוף הזמן בעידן המשיחי. הנתיב שנקטנו כדי שנוכל להבין אותו לדור פרספקטיבה Midor מדור לדור, נתיב transgenerational לטווח ארוך המוביל דרומה היהדות פורחת ומשגשגת, שלווה משותפת בעיקר Cinquecento anni fa, il 23 novembre 1510, il viceré Raimondo de Cardona promulgava l'editto di espulsione per gli ebrei dal Regno di Napoli. Cinquecento anni dopo, un convegno internazionale promosso dal Centro di studi ebraici dell'Università di Napoli L'Orientale e patrocinato dalla Comunità ebraica di Napoli e dalla UCEI ricorda l'evento,oggi e domani, nella sede di Palazzo du Mesnil in via Chiatamone, con undici studiosi provenienti da Italia, Regno Unito e Israele. La cacciata degli ebrei colpì migliaia di persone sull'intera Italia meridionale, interessando soprattutto le fasce deboli della popolazione: solo alle famiglie in grado di versare ogni anno tremila ducati fu infatti permesso di restare. Nel giro di pochi anni, tuttavia, anche i superstiti furono costretti a partire o a integrarsi convertendosi al cattolicesimo. In programma oggi le relazioni di Lida Vagnoni, rettore dell'Orientale, Gadi Piperno dell'UCEI e dei professori Giancarlo Lacerenza e Francesco Lucrezi. Di seguito l'intervento di saluto di Gadi Piperno del Dipartimento educazione e cultura dell'Unione delle Comunità Ebraiche Italiane: “Sono qui a portarvi il saluto dell’Unione delle Comunità Ebraiche Italiane, e il ringraziamento sentito all’istituzione che ci ospita e in particolare ai professori Lucrezi e Lacerenza per l’organizzazione di questo magnifico convegno. L'espulsione degli ebrei dalla Spagna, dalla Sicilia e successivamente dall'Italia meridionale è stata una ferita profondissima per il mondo ebraico ma lo è stata allo stesso modo per l'Italia meridionale. Per gli ebrei che vivevano in questi luoghi il decreto di espulsione ha causato morte, esilio, conversioni forzate o quanto meno indotte. Il fenomeno del cripto-giudaismo è una storia di sofferenze, di sdoppiamento di identità, una storia di persone che hanno dovuto mostrare all'esterno ciò che non erano ed essere sé stessi solo nelle quattro mura della propria casa. E nonostante tutto molte famiglie sono riuscite a tramandare per mezzo millennio, a rischio della loro vita, preziosi frammenti di vita ebraica evitando così un'assimilazione definitiva. Per il Meridione la perdita della componente ebraica ha significato lo sradicamento di una fetta importante della propria identità culturale. La convivenza di etnie diverse, di culture diverse, di religioni diverse ha fatto di queste terre un luogo di accoglienza, di cultura e di prosperità. Il tentativo di forzare la creazione di un monolite culturale e religioso ha tolto al Sud quella marcia in più che aveva avuto nel medioevo e che ne aveva fatto un crocevia straordinario nelle relazioni tra Europa e Oriente. Oggi la globalizzazione e l'utilizzo poco responsabile dei nuovi mezzi tecnologici ci pongono di fronte a un nuovo pericolo ovvero la tendenza a una standardizzazione di mode e clichè comportamentali con conseguente perdita delle specifiche identità culturali. Questa tendenza può essere per certi aspetti più pericolosa del tentativo forzato di cancellare dalla società alcune fette di identità. A breve celebreremo la festa di Chanuccà che ricorda un ben preciso momento storico. Ai tempi di Antioco IV Epifane la cultura ellenistica aveva esercitato una seduzione potenzialmente fatale anche all'interno della società ebraica. Nessuno si proponeva di distruggere fisicamente il popolo ebraico, ma l'obiettivo era di colonizzarlo culturalmente. Secondo molti studiosi questo è stato uno dei momenti in cui il popolo ebraico ha maggiormente rischiato l'estinzione, proprio perché ha corso il rischio di perdere la propria specificità in un mondo che tendeva alla standardizzazione culturale. L'Ebraismo col suo attaccamento ad una tradizione millenaria, con il suo imperativo all'educazione e all'istruzione è per la società un potente antidoto contro questo tipo di tendenze. L'Unione delle Comunità Ebraiche Italiane, con il patrocinio a questo straordinario evento e con la presenza di due assessori della Giunta, è qui oggi a testimoniare la determinazione a far sì che il matrimonio tra Sud ed Ebraismo riscopra le sue antiche radici. E' un cammino che abbiamo intrapreso già da qualche anno con alcuni risultati di eccellenza. Vorrei qui menzionare a titolo di esempio la Giornata Europea della Cultura Ebraica del 2009 che ha avuto come capofila Trani ed il successivo festival Negba (trad. verso sud) che hanno visto la partecipazione di più di 12 mila persone, e un seminario di approfondimento sul marranesimo tenutosi lo scorso maggio. Negli scorsi anni abbiamo definito un protocollo d’intesa con la Regione Sicilia per la promozione ed il sostegno ad iniziative culturali, alla conservazione ed alla tutela di beni artistici e monumentali, alla collaborazione con le Università e molto altro. Il Meridione è ricco di testimonianze dell’antica e numerosa presenza ebraica. Giudecche, cimiteri, sinagoghe, bagni rituali. Ma non è sui resti che dobbiamo porre la maggiore attenzione. Abbiamo oggi alcuni importanti segnali di risveglio provenienti da diverse regioni del Sud, dalle macerie di un ebraismo esiliato, ma anche occultato, dissimulato, quasi soffocato ma mai spentosi definitivamente. La cosa ha quasi dell’incredibile dopo tutto questo tempo, eppure nelle regioni del mondo in cui è stato attuato il decreto di espulsione del 1492, abbiamo diversi esempi di clamorosi ritorni all’ebraismo di intere comunità. Ci stiamo facendo promotori di iniziative educative e culturali, e viene altresì richiesta la nostra partecipazione ad eventi organizzati da vari enti locali. E' una sfida non semplice, ma abbiamo la consapevolezza che mai come oggi il momento sia propizio per ricucire lo strappo creatosi 500 anni fa e ricreare quel profondo legame da cui sia il Meridione che l'Ebraismo trassero in passato straordinari benefici. Un’interessante coincidenza. Lo scorso sabato abbiamo letto nelle sinagoghe il brano della bibbia in cui Giacobbe ed Esaù si ritrovano dopo tanti anni, seguiti alla separazione scaturita da un conflitto. Alla vigilia dell’incontro i timori erano tanti, e lunga è stata la preparazione all’evento, ma alla fine il tutto si è concluso con un grande abbraccio e con l’appuntamento per la fine di un percorso, con tempi diversi, con strade diverse, ma che secondo i maestri punta dritto a Gerusalemme alla fine dei tempi verso l’era messianica. Il percorso che abbiamo intrapreso dobbiamo intenderlo quindi in un’ottica midor ledor, di generazione in generazione, un percorso a lungo termine transgenerazionale che porti Meridione ed Ebraismo a un futuro prospero, pacifico e soprattutto condiviso המקור הרב יצחק אברבנאל ימין|ממוזער|250px|רבינו דון יצחק אברבנאל כאשר היהודים גורשו מספרד הם גילו כי העיר היחידה באיטליה אשר הסכימה לקלוט אותם הייתה נפוליאחד, בטרם הגזירה הגיע לדרום איטליה; שנית, ליבורנו פתחה את שעריה רק בשנת 1593. הפליטים הגיעו לנמלי של ערי איטליה בחוסר כל ולא היה עניין לקלוט אותם. מלכי איטליה קלטו יהודים מהלבנט שיכלו לפתח מסחר או יהודים מצפון אירופה שהיו בעלי ממון ואשר ביכולתם היה להקים מוסדות כספיים. פליטי ספרד לא היו כאלה או כאלה. בממלכת נפולי, שחלשה על מחציתה הדרומית של איטליה הייתה מציאות מיוחדת במינה, אשר הביאה לקליטת יהדות ספרד. ההיסטוריון בנציון נתניהו בספרו על על דון יצחק אברבנאל מתאר את מצבה המיוחד של ממלכת נאפולי. בעיר שלטו פרדיננד הראשון של נאפולי ( Ferdinand I of Naples ) ובנו אלפונסו השני , לימים מלך נאפולי . הם גילו רצון לשלטון ריכוזי ודיכאו את האצולה ואת העם. ואלו מצידם השיבו להם שנאה. שליטי נאפולי קידמו בברכה את גידולה של אוכלוסיית העיר על ידי קליטת הפליטים היהודים מספרד, הנאמנה להם ואשר עשויה לתרום ליציבות שלטונם. העולים הראשונים הגיעו לעיר ב-24 באוגוסט 1492, אחרי טלטולים בין נמלי הים התיכון. הרב יצחק אברבנאל הגיע לעיר לאחר חודש וזכה לקבלת פנים ידידיותית. הדון הכיר את נוהגי בית המלוכה של שלשלת המלוכה בארגון - המלך הנוכחי בנאפולי - עוד משרותו בחצרות המלוכה בשבספרד. הוא כינה אותם "מלכי חסד". הוא זכה למשרה חשובה בחצרו של פרדיננד המלך. לפי הכתובים, אף התעשר מתפקידו. המגפות שהביאו לעיר הגולים היהודים מספרד, עקב נדודיהם בים, הביאו לקרבנות רבים ממחלות, עד 20,000. העם רגז על היהודים. אך המלך פעל להדברת המחלות והצליח לשמור על עמדתו . רבי יצחק אברבנאל מצא פנאי לחזור להשלמת כתיבת פירושו וחיבר את הפירושים לספרים: מלכים א'וב'. בהשפעת האסון הלאומי של גירוש ספרד הוא חבר את הספר צדק עולמים - בו ניסה להראות כיצד אלוקים מראה את צדקת משפטו. ב-21 בינואר 1495, נאלץ יצחק אברבנאל להמלט לסיציליה יחד עם אלפונסו המלך (בינתיים מת פרדיננד המלך). חודש אחרי זה נכנס שארל השמיני, מלך צרפת לעיר. תושבי העיר ערכו פרעות ביהודים . שכונת היהודים נבזזה. אחדים התנצרו. בנו יהודה אברבנאל עזב לגנואה ונכדו שמואל התבקש להשאר בסלוניקי. בשנת 1541 גורשו יתר היהודים מנאפולי - מספר משוער של 5,000 נפש - כמו אחיהם בדרום איטליה, סיציליה וסרדיניה. רובן עזבו ליוון וללבנט. על האנוסים *מסע אל נאפולי היהודית המבוא לכתבה: אחרי כ־500 שנה, צאצאי היהודים האנוסים שחיו בדרום איטליה מתעוררים • רבים דבקים בזהותם הנוצרית ומביעים סולידריות סמלית לשורשיהם, אבל אחרים מבקשים לחזור לחיק עם ישראל • מסע אל נאפולי וסביבותיה – ולתיקון היסטורי מאוחר קטע: עדיין קשה לאמוד את ממדי ההופעה של בני האנוסים בנאפולי ובדרום איטליה כולה. עם זאת, ברור שמדובר בתופעה מתרחבת, אף שכל שנה שחולפת מרחיקה אותנו מהימים שבהם ענפים שלמים מהעץ של העם היהודי נתלשו בכוח. לא כל מי שמגלה את עברו היהודי מתכוון לעבור את כל הדרך חזרה אל עם ישראל. אפשר רק לדמיין מה חש אדם, שנחשף לזהותו האמיתית אחרי שנים או עף עשרות שנים של חיים סדורים כאיטלקי קתולי. לפעמים, מעיד הרב פונטורלו, אחרי ההתלהבות הראשונית של גילוי שורשים, צאצאי האנוסים נעלמים. על באקולי : אלא שגם כיום העקבות של אנוסי דרום איטליה מצויות לא רק בעולם וירטואלי. כאמור, צ’ירו משוטט ברחובות הצרים של מרכז נאפולי ונראה כמי שעובר מסע בזמן. באזור שמכונה באקולי הוא פורח: כאן, במחצית השנייה של המאה ה־16, היה המעוז של משפחות האנוסים, כאן הם פיתחו זהות קבוצתית ושכונתית, אשר התבססה על שמירת מנהגים יהודיים עתיקים. כדי להימלט מעיניהם הבוחנות של הכמרים של נאפולי, כמה משפחות עזבו את האזורים הקרובים לים באזור הגבעה פוזיליפו והתיישבו בבאקולי, שנחשבה אז לעיירה נפרדת. הבניינים הישנים לא ממהרים לשחרר את סודות העבר הנצורים בין קירות הטחב, אך בבית אחד מתגלה מקווה ובבית אחר בית כנסת. על נאפולי: "רבתי בגוים שרתי במדינו" - עם סיום כתיבת פירושו לספר בראשית רבי יצחק אברבנאל כתב בסיום פירושו לספר בראשית, אשר חיבר אותו בעיר נאפולי. כי אורך שלטונו של יוסף במצרים 80 שנה, לא היה לו דומה בתולדות מלכי רומי ושאר העמים. ויצא מזה שהתמיד הוא בממשלתו ומעלתו שמונים שנה מבלי ירידה ולא השפלה כלל והוא דבר גדול ומבהיל מאד לא ראיתי כמוהו בכל ספורי דברי הימים אשר למלכי רומי שריו וסגניו ולשאר העמים. ופה נשלם פי' ספר בראשית הנקרא ספר הבריאה. כי בו ספרה התורה הבריאה הראשונה והשתלשלות הדורות ועניני האבות עד היות ישראל משועבדים במצרים. והשבח לאל המשובח ברוב התשבחו'. והשלמתי אותו בעיר נאפ"ולי "רבתי בגוים שרתי במדינו" יפת נוף משוש וצבי היא לכל הארצות. שנת חמשת אלפים ומאתים ושמונים ושתים שנה סימנו ובית תפארתי אפא"ר תל"ח אמן: בעת החדשה ראו ערך מורחב:יהדות נפולי - משפחת רוטשילד ימין|ממוזער|250px|ימין|מיקומו של בית הכנסת בנפולי - ויקישיתוף - ראו גם מפה למעלה thumb|ימין|סולם בטאון הקהילה היהודית בנפולי ב-1821, לאחר הקונגרס לובליאנה רוטשילד החליט לעזור לפרדיננד הראשון מלך בית בורבון בממלכת שתי הסיציליות לממן את המלחמת בנאפולי והמלחמת סיציליה. פרדיננד הראשון העניק שוויון חוקי ליהדות נאפולי בשנת 1826. קלמן (קארל) מאיר רוטשילד (1788-1855) התיישב בנאפולי שהייתה בירת הממלכת שתי הסיציליות וייסד שם את סניף של העסק המשפחתי. הבנקים שהוא ייסד היו: *הבנק [[נאפולי בשם "בנק שתי הסיציליות בנאפולי" (Reggenza del Banco delle Due Sicilie di Napoli ) *הבנק מסינה בשם "הבנק המלכותי במסינה" (Casse di corte Messina) בשנת 1827 הגיעו לעיר יהודים נוספים והקהילה ל-1,100 תושבים והוקם בית הכנסת של יהודי לנאפולי הוא הנמצא ברחוב בשם "ויה קפלה ווקיה" (Via Capella Vecchia Nr.31). לפני מלחמת העולם השנייה היה מספר יהודי העיר כאלף. 14 נספו בשואה. 45 יהודים הסתתרו בכפרים ליד העיר בקזרטה במחוז קמפניה . השאר עזבו את העיר וכך נמצאו בה בתום המלחמה 540 יהודים. כיום קיימת בעיר קהילה יהודית המונה כ-160 נפש . ביקור נשיא גרמניה בבית הכנסת - 2019 (תרגום אוטומטי ממפורטל יהודי איטליה) ביקור בקהילה היהודית של ראש המדינה הגרמנית הנשיא שטיינמאייר בבית הכנסת בנאפולי "מחווה משמעותית להביט לעתיד" "תודה על קבלת הפנים וסיפרת לנו עליך ועל אותם ימים נוראים." זה בזכות הקהילה היהודית בנאפולי על ידי נשיא הרפובליקה הפדרלית של גרמניה פרנק וולטר שטיינמאייר. בביקור רשמי בעיר נפוליטנית ביקש ראש המדינה הגרמני, לאחר ביקורו במכון גתה, במיוחד לראות את בית הכנסת ולהביא ברכה לקהילה היהודית נפוליטנית (שנמצאת באותו בניין כמו גתה). רבע שעה שהזמן הצפוי לביקור בסדר היום הצפוף של הנשיא שטיינמאייר - שבשעות אלה יראה את נשיא הרפובליקה סרחיו מטארלה, שכבר נפגש ברומא, הפך לחצי שעה: הפגנה, לחוצה על ידי הקהילה, של תשומת לב ורגישות. לקבל את פני הנשיא הגרמני, סגן נשיא הקהילה היהודית בנאפולי פייר לואיג'י קמפגננו והרב אריאל פינצי, אשר סיפר בקצרה על ההיסטוריה וחיי היומיום של המציאות היהודית הנפוליטנית. "אנו שמחים שלמרות ההתחייבויות שהוא רצה למצוא זמן לקהילה הקטנה הגדולה שלנו בנאפולי", הדגיש פינצי. בתשומת לב הקשיב סטיינמאייר לדבריהם של טוליו פואה וגבריאלה סקרדוטה פונטנה, שחייהם היו בסימן הרדיפה הנאצית-פשיסטית. German presudent visit Napoli SYNAGOGA 01.jpg German presudent visit Napoli SYNAGOGA 02.jpg German presudent visit Napoli SYNAGOGA 03.jpg German presudent visit Napoli SYNAGOGA 04.jpg "נשיא אני חייב להתוודות: לקח לי זמן לשמוע שוב גרמנית, זה גרם לי תחושה קשה", דבריו של פואה, יליד 1933, שזכר את ימי הכיבוש הנאצי כיצד היה צריך להתחיל גירוש היהודים לנאפולי בשבת 25 בספטמבר 1943. "הכל היה מוכן. המפקד קוהל הכין את רשימת היהודים שייגבו. המוסיקה שתלווה את מסעם של היהודים אף נבחרה, מחשבה עדינה. השיר היה 'לה לקרימוזה' ממסה הרקוויאם ב- D מז'ור מאת מוצרט. המבצע נקרא 'סמסטשטשלג', או 'מכה ההפתעה בשבת' ". נאפולי נבחרה, הסבירה פואה לסטיינמאייר, מכיוון שהייתה אמורה להיות "עיר כנועה, הרגילה להשתטח בפני שליטי היום". "זו הייתה טעות שנעשתה לעיתים קרובות בהיסטוריה של נאפולי: זו של הערכת גאווה של הנפוליטנים. וכך, מבצע ההפתעה בשבת הפך להפתעה עבור הנאצים: בזכות הפרטיזנים וקיפודי הרחוב הגרמנים ברחו מהעיר, עם 'ארבעת הימים'. אחרי דברי פואה, להביא בקצרה את עדותו, גבריאלה סקרדוטה פונטנה, ילידת נאפולי בשנת 1941 ממשפחה שנאלצה לברוח מרדיפות אנטי-יהודיות. אצלה אני חיה את זיכרון הכיבוש הנאצי וגירוש העיר הגרמנים. "תודה שסיפרת לנו על הימים והרגעים הנוראיים האלה", אמר שטיינמאייר, "במהלך השנים השתתפתי בטקסי זיכרון רבים באיטליה, מרסיירה סן סבא, לסיביטלה ועד פיוויזנו, שם הייתי לפני כמה שבועות. חשוב מאוד לזכור את זוועות העבר לבנות את ההווה והעתיד ולהסיק מהן מסקנות ". על הדורות של היום, הדגיש הנשיא, האחריות הפוליטית להבטיח שזה לא יקרה שוב. מילים המהדהדות את אלה שנאמרו בפיוויזנו, סצנה של אחד מהטבחים הנאצים באיטליה. "ברצוני לספר לכולכם, הניצולים, הקורבנות וצאצאיהם: אנו הגרמנים יודעים איזו אחריות נופלת עלינו לפשעים האלה. - הנאום שנשא נשיא גרמניה לפני מספר שבועות, לצד ראש המדינה מטארלה - זו אחריות שאין לה סוף. גבירותיי ורבותיי, לכם, הקורבנות וצאצאיהם, יש זכות להנצחה וזיכרון. זכותך שאנו יודעים גם בגרמניה ממה היית צריך לסבול. כולכם מקשרים את האירועים של אותה תקופה לסבל וכאב אינסופי. הסבל הזה, הכאב הזה ממשיך לחיות בזיכרון הקולקטיבי. המשך לחיות במיוחד במשפחות שלך ". "הזמן עוזר לרפא אבל שום דבר לא חולף לחלוטין", העיר פואה בתום הפגישה עם שטיינמייר בזמן שפריסט הדגיש את חשיבות דבריו של נשיא גרמניה ושל אלה שרוצים להשלים עם ההיסטוריה שלהם. "עבורנו במשך זמן רב אפילו היה קשה לדאוג למותג גרמני בבית - הסביר כומר - חשוב שגרמניה תסתפק בעברה". אצל סגן הנשיא קמפגנונו הביקור * בנאפולי הציבו תשע "אבני נגף [[קובץ:נאפולח_אבני_נגף.png|thumb|602px|מרכז|]אבני נגף נפוליטניות. אמדאו פרוקצ'יה, איול בנדטי, אלדו פרוקצ'יה, מילנה מודיגליאני, פאולו פרוקצ'יה, לוריס פסיפי, אלדה פרוקצ'יה, לוסיאנה פסיפי, סרחיו אורסטה מולקו: הם נמצאים בשמות אבני הנגף שהותקנו אתמול בנאפולי, בפיאצה בוביו, מול מספר 33 מכיכר האמן הגרמני גונטר דמניג. הטקס, כתבו מתינו ורפובליקה, נערך כפי שהוכרז ללא הקהילה היהודית בנאפולי, במחלוקת עם עמדותיו האנטי-ישראליות של חבר המועצה לתרבות דה מג'ו. Cerimonia in piazza Bovio con il Comune e il presidente dell'Anpi Antonio Amoretti. Assente la Comunità ebraica in polemica con l'assessore comunale alla Cultura de Majo מהכתבה - מהיום יש לנאפולי אבני הנגף שלה. תשעה, שהותקנה בפיאצה בוביו, מספר 33, לזכר קורבנות השואה הנפוליטנים: אמדאו פרוקצ'יה, איול בנדטי, אלדו פרוקצ'יה, מילנה מודיגליאני, פאולו פרוקצ'יה, לוריס פסיפי, אלדה פרוקצ'יה, לוצ'יאנה פסיפי, סרחיו אורסטה מולקו . כל בני הקהילה היהודית בנאפולי נאלצו לנטוש את בתיהם בעת פרסום חוקי הגזע כדי לחפש מקלט במקום אחר. כולם נעצרו וגורשו ברכבת מינואר 1944 לאושוויץ, שם מצאו מוות. יוזמה שראתה, לעומת זאת, עמדה קשה של הקהילה היהודית בנאפולי, שנטשה את היום במחלוקת בנוכחותה של המועצה החדשה אלונורה דה מג'ו. את היוזמה הציע העיתונאי אלפרדו קפאסו ויטאלה, ביולי 2017, עם האמן הגרמני גונתר דמיניג, שעשה את האבנים, ליועץ המועצה לתרבות דאז של עיריית נאפולי, נינו דניאלה, שהוחלף בהפעלה האחרונה של ג'ונטה. מאת Eleonora de Majo. יצירותיו של גונתר דמניג, הסטולפרשטיין, שהחלו בגרמניה בשנת 1995, נוכחים כיום בערים אירופיות רבות, כדי להפקיד, במרקם העירוני והחברתי של הערים, זיכרון נרחב לאלפי ואלפי היהודים שגורשו למחנות עבודה ומאסר ואז הושמד. "כשעדים ישירים לילדות ההיא כבר לא נמצאים שם - הסביר קפאסו ויטאלה - חשוב להשאיר סימן מוחשי ונראה לעין כך שמה שהיה לא היה ולא היה". מאז 1995, השנה בה החל את עבודתו, התקין דמיג 75,000 סטולפרשטיין ברחבי אירופה. "כל פעם היא התחלה חדשה עבורי - הוא סיכם - נקודת המוצא שלי הייתה ליצור יצירה רעיונית. מעולם לא חשבתי להגיע לדמויות האלה". *המקור בית הכנסת של כוחות נאטו השם: NATO troops Synagogue in Naples מיקום: Italy | Campania | Naples | Scarfoglio, in Agnano This is an oratory of the Ammerican community in naples. It occupies part of a NATO base. המקור: Annie Sacerdoti, The Guide to Jewish Italy, photographs by Alberto Jona Falco (Venice, 2008) * המקור קישורים חיצוניים thumb|ימין|ספר על האזורים היהודיים בנאפולי * תמונות מבית הכנסת בנפולי * וגם כאן אלבום פרטי * בויקיפדיה האיטלקית * בויקיפדיה האנגלית הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות נאפולי קטגוריה:עתיקות יהדות איטליה